Frosted Winds
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: Ashfur always has been stubborn and blunt ever since Squirrelflight ended their relationship. But Frostwind is a perfect warrior and has always loved Ashfur since they were kits. Will Ashfur see through his rage and find Love? Ashfur/Oc


This is a little fanfic that I wasn't planning on finishing. Unless I get good reveiws of it. :D

Anyways, I do not in any way OWN Warrior Cats. All the hunters own it.

Thank you and please enjoy the story. ^^

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

Frosted Winds Chp 1  
>Chapter 1<br>"Knowledge"

Frostwind sat silently near the Thunderclan warriors den, her heart sinking ever deeper into her chest. She snarled " Ignorant, Little, witch..." She cursed under her breathe, the silver warrior lashed her long tail and stared angrily at an fiery orange She-cat. The sleek female silently guiding three eager kits to the nursery. "B-But Can we at least stay abit longer outside!" Cried an black She-kit. Frostwind grunted watching intently to the scene infront of her. "No, Now Hollykit go back to the nursery with Jaykit." The orange she-cat mewed sternly. An somewhat large golden kitten Tom stepped forward sadly. "But Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight shook her head and nudged them towards the nursery entrance ignoring the pleas to stay in the camp clearing.

An gray head popped out of the nursery "Comn Hollykit, Lionkit!" Squirrelflight nudged her kits closer into the entrance pushing the grey kitten out of the way. "Hold your hares Jaykit!" Mewed Lionkit, the large Tom for his age launched into the nursery obviously tumbling into Jaykit from the racket that followed and the screech of surprise from one of the queens inside. Hollykit stayed behind for a moment, looked at Squirrelflight with her dark green eyes sadly then sighed disappearing out of view with her siblings. Frostwind watched as Squirrelflight sighed passing the nursery and towards an muscular Tabby Tom sitting beside the fresh-kill pile eating an rabbit, Brambleclaw the Deputy of Thunderclan and her mate. She narrowed her eyes as her grey tipped tail flicked quietly back and forth with anger as she watch Squirrelflight pad up to him and rub her muzzle affectionately with his. Nearly gagging she watched as she sat beside him and they both started to share the prey. Frostwind stood prepared to pad up to Squrrielflight right now and embarrass her right infront of her mate when she heard a mew behind her. She stiffened turning, she blinked smiling innocently at the Tom infront of her. Frostwind flattened her ears and lightly mewed "Hello Firestar..." The Tom whom was Squirrelflight father smiled "Hello Frostwind. Do you know where Ashfur's been?" Frostwind gasped slightly, taken Back by the sudden question. "N-Noo... "She mewed quietly when she was lieing, she had just seen him a few minutes ago, that's when she actually got this hatred towards the Thunderclan's leader's daughter. "Ok, because Brambleclaw wanted him to lead a patrol at sunhigh and he wasn't at camp...Well if you see him can you tell him to see Brambleclaw for an assignment? " Firestar sighed shaking his head, he turned swiftly padding towards the entrance of his den. He swiftly padded in.

Frostwind looked around silently and stretched padding past her clanmates whom were eating some fresh-kill. The grey she-cat trudged through the newly fallen leaves, her breathe coming out in shallow clouds of mist. She looked around, she knew where Ashfur is currently. He was sitting beside the lake staring across the great mass of water, or that's where she last saw him, before he broke her heart completely. Frostwind growled swiftly picking up speed to cross the large amount of ground between her and the lake where Ashfur was. The young agile She-cat was considered one of the best warriors in the clan beside the seniors. She was sleek and fast yet strong and bold. Excellent traits for an warrior for both hunting, and fighting. But Ashfur didn't seem to see that.

Frostwind stopped beside an small oak tree and pushed her way through the bushes nearing the lake. The scent of an Thunderclan cat blew into her face. She sniffed again catching an strong scent of an Riverclan cat. She blinked surprised, but she noted that Riverclan was on the other side of the lake and the scent could possibly be blown over to her by the strong Newleaf wind. She sighed flicking her tongue over her lips, tasting the scent again in the thin evening air. Frostwind groaned pushing through the bushes, even if she hated to see his face again she had to obey Firestar. She sighed "Ashfur, You should go and talk to Brambleclaw... He-" Frostwind pushed through the bushes and at the same moment, she saw Ashfur but then she saw another cat crouched beside him murmuring into his ear. Frostwind gasped, unsheathing her claws to dig into the soft Newleaf dirt. She instantly knew whom this cat was, it was the Riverclan warrior Hawkfrost. She was prepared to leap at the intruder when Ashfur turned towards him and gave an evil smirk. "Yes...I will help." Frostwind flattened her ears and stared at the pair for a moment. She didn't know what was Ashfur agreeing to with this rival clan cat but he looked like some kind of evil plan was about to unfold. She narrowed her eyes and sheathed her long lithe claws backing away into the brush. She heard an angered meow.

"What was that?" Mewed Hawkfrost. Ashfur turned looking at the warrior. "Nothing, probally a squirrel... They are obviously more active during Newleaf..." Ashfur suggested. Hawkfrost shook his pelt grunting. "Anyways... Do you aggree to my terms?"

Ashfur blinked shifting onto his paws, his gray pelt mixing with the evening light turning it an odd color. "Again Yes..." He mewed huskily before flicking his eyes slightly to a bush he swore a familiar scent drifted from it. Ashfur blinked continuing his conversation with the large tabby.

Frostwind shuddered sharply turning, she bounded back towards camp. Should she tell Firestar of what had happened or not and see the outcome of Ashfur's plan. The gray warrior finally came into view of the camp entrance, only an small foxlength of bushes held the barrier between her and an major life changing choice. As she bursts through the bushes she completely collided with an dark gray Tom with long fur. The warriors tumbled together out of the bush. "Uhh... What hit me?" Growled a bundle of fur under Frostwind. She gasped quickly getting off her clanmate. An small light brown she-cat bounded out of the bushes "Greystripe! Are you ok!" Frostwind got to her paws flattening her ears. "Oh Starclan! Sorry Greystripe! Didn't mean to crash into you..." She mewed innocently to the senior warrior. Greystripe shifted onto his paws and growled "Well watch where you put your paws next time Frostwind..." The sleek she-cat covered Greystripe with an wave of licks padding quickly up to the Tom. "Are you alright!" Greystripe grunted nuzzling her neck "Calm down I'm fine Millie..." He mewed to his mate. Greystripe smiled lightly at her then turned back to Frostwind "What in Starclan's name are you running blindly like that?" He mewed sternly. "I was... Uhh..." Unable to think of an correct answer Frostwind pondered over if she tell the senior warrior.

"Um.. I saw an rabbit!" she mewed rather quickly. Greystripe blinked looking as if she saw an hedgehog flew. "Well.. Go catch it then..." He mewed giving an suspicious sideways look. Millie also gave an awkward glance at Her. She laughed half-lightly and turned whisking away into the camp entrance. "Um... Yeah I'll catch it later." Frostwind growled pushing her way down to Thunderclan camp. She had to think things through first, before she acted. "That was close..." She mewed under her breathe. She looks around spotting the Thunderclan Medicine Cat Leafpool. She quickly padded up to her "Um Leafpool, can you help me with something?" She mewed quietly, the young light tabby smiled turning, she dropping her asortment of herbs she was holding. "Yes of course, Frostwind. What do you need?" Frostwind shifted in her paws. "I um... Need something to calm me down... I am very stressed right now..." She mewed flattening her ears "And I have an thorn in my pelt..."

Leafpool smiling lightly "Ok Come to my den and I'll have a look at it." Frostwind nodded slightly and followed her into the herb smelling entrance. She looked around seeing lightly spotted herbs and berries. Leafpool rummaged through her stock of seeds and pawed out two. She turned sticking the seeds onto her pads, Leafpool hopped over to her one paw lifted up holding the forgiving seed. "Here... This should calm your nerves..." She mewed. Frostwind nodded and licked up the small seeds Leafpool dropped. she swallowed them and sighed looking at Leafpool. She lifted her right forepaw and revealed an small thorn stuck in her belly, tangles with her light gray fur. Leafpool laughed abit padding up to the she-cat she bent down and gently pulled the thorn out. "There you go. The poppy seeds will make you sleepy so get some rest." Leafpool had an somewhat curious expression laid across her face as she watched Frostwind nodded solemly and pad out.

Frostwind yawned swiftly padding past several of her clanmates to rest in the warriors den. The knowledge of Ashfur's betrayal weighting her down like a rock. She sighed curling into her soft mossy bedding, she turned her head slightly to see Ashfur's bed a few tail-lengths away from her, cold and empty. Frostwind curled her long tail around herself and growled as her eyes finally closed and she gave in to sleep.


End file.
